1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to topical drug delivery systems. More particularly, treatment regimens that improve percutaneous absorption of an active ingredient are described. The methods generally include pre-treating the skin to render the epidermal area more receptive to the application of a drug or active ingredient thereto; applying one or more drugs or other active ingredients to the pre-treated area; and applying a post-treatment to the treated area.
2. Background of the Invention
The topical application of active ingredients to improve skin characteristics rarely, if ever attains the maximum benefit possible. The condition of the skin to which the active is applied may diminish the effectiveness of the active. For example, the condition of the skin may cause degradation of the active requiring application of unnecessarily large amounts of the active ingredient and of potentially irritating degradation by-products to the skin. Furthermore, varying skin characteristics such as hygiene, skin moisture content, and pH may diminish the effectiveness of the active ingredient. Moreover, the abilities of certain drugs to maintain contact with the skin once applied may further diminish the effectiveness of the active ingredient. Together, these factors may significantly decrease the effectiveness of active ingredient resulting in the need for frequent and/or prolonged application of the active to obtain a desired beneficial effect.
The prior art is problematic in that it does not demonstrate improving percutaneous absorption of an active ingredient by preparing skin for the immediate penetration of drug or active ingredient while ensuring that the drug and active ingredients maintain contact with the skin. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in skin treatment regimens that improve percutaneous absorption of an active ingredient in skin in need of treatment.